1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to fitness equipment and more particularly to training bags for use in boxing, kickboxing and other martial arts.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Several training bags and/or apparatuses are known for use in boxing and the martial arts. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 6,027,435 issued to Nadorf (hereinafter “the '435 patent”) discloses a freestanding training bag including a pedestal, a vertical post and a striking pad surrounding the post for being struck by a user. The pedestal of the '435 patent is generally hollow and forms a sealed container for any fluid or liquid material such as water. The training bag of the '435 patent is designed so that when the striking pad is struck, the post is angularly deflected away from its substantially vertical orientation while the pedestal does not move. However, as the pedestal is filled with a fluid, it becomes fatigued over time and is prone to leaks.
In addition, U.S. Pat. No. 5,624,358 issued to Hestilow (hereinafter “the '358 patent”) discloses a training bag including a fluid-filled pedestal, a column and a striking pad assembly supported by the column. The training bag of the '358 patent is designed so that when the striking pad assembly is struck, the column moves in a direction away from its substantially vertical orientation and the pedestal does not move. The column, though, rebounds and comes right back at the user and if the user is not ready, he or she may be struck by the column. In addition, the design of the training bag apparatus is such that the energy-absorbing element is the flat deck or upper wall of the pedestal of the training bag apparatus. The deck is constantly inwardly and outwardly deformed. Also, the design may cause the upper wall to undergo fatigue and ultimate failure. Further, as the pedestal is filled with a fluid, it becomes fatigued over time and is prone to leaks.
Several other U.S. patents also disclose training bags and/or apparatuses for use in boxing and the martial arts, for example, U.S. Pat. No. 6,217,489 issued to Nicholson, U.S. Pat. No. 6,110,079 issued to Luedke et al., U.S. Pat. No. 6,080,089 issued to Nicholson, U.S. Pat. No. 5,823,898 issued to Wang, U.S. Pat. No. 5,582,561 issued to Gonzalez and U.S. Pat. No. 5,183,451 issued to Hautamaki. One of the common problems with these training bags and/or apparatuses is that they do not give the desired resistance to punches, jabs and kicks required for a novice.
Accordingly, it is one of the purposes of this invention to provide a training bag apparatus which when struck, will not rebound and hit the user.
Another purpose of this invention is to provide a training bag apparatus that is easy to move.
Yet another purpose of this invention is to provide a training bag apparatus that is simple in construction and inexpensive to manufacture.